


Costumes and Competitions

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pirate costumes, Tight Pants, costume competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: To be fair, he shouldn’t have been surprised that he didn’t win. It seemed that he was doomed to always be just under Jack score wise. But it still smarted a bit that the man had come in as a pirate too and had been just that /touch/ more elaborate. Mark scowled and sucked in a deep breath, glancing around at all of the contestants that were just milling about.
Jack was one of them, only partially dressed in his outfit now. He’d dropped the coat off and lost his hat and wig. Mark didn’t know if he was more offended that he could do that so easily, or if it was over how good Jack still looked in that outfit.
Of course it didn’t hurt that those pants were tight.





	

Mark tugged on his costume, settling it so that it laid better. He was proud of his costume this year, not that he wasn’t proud of it every year, and he was certain that he would win the contest this time. Just as long as Jack didn’t one up him again.

Jack with his stupid jolly rancher hair and Irish accent and drummer arms and stupidly adorable smile and laugh.

Mark pursed his lips and let out a slow sigh, dropping his arms to his sides and looking at himself in the mirror. He was in deep man, but he was still determined to win. Cute rival or not.

He grabbed his hat and put it on his head, tipping it and then brushing over the feathers gently. He’d done his work to be a pirate this year, complete with as authentic a pattern he could get. Overall, he though he pulled it off well. His pants were tucked into his boots, the shirt was loose and he had a good overcoat. Of course the hat tied everything with a big bow. Or that could have been his hair being pulled back into a short pony tail. He’d revived the floof just for this occasion.

The intercom crackled and called for the participants to come out onto the stage. He gave himself one final once over and then nodded firmly. He was ready.

—

To be fair, he shouldn’t have been surprised that he didn’t win. It seemed that he was doomed to always be just under Jack score wise. But it still smarted a bit that the man had come in as a pirate too and had been just that /touch/ more elaborate. Mark scowled and sucked in a deep breath, glancing around at all of the contestants that were just milling about.

Jack was one of them, only partially dressed in his outfit now. He’d dropped the coat off and lost his hat and wig. Mark didn’t know if he was more offended that he could do that so easily, or if it was over how good Jack still looked in that outfit.

Of course it didn’t hurt that those pants were tight.

He turned away, shaking his head quickly and getting some punch. He needed to stop being so enticed by the Irishman, it wasn’t doing anything to help him. He let out a soft sigh and then took a drink, resigning himself to standing off in the background. His friends had already left for the night, and really he should probably head home himself, but alas he was good with torturing himself by watching Jack.

Speaking of, the green haired man was gone?

Mark frowned and tipped his head, scanning the area. He didn’t really know why, it wasn’t like Jack was ever interested in him-

“Hi!”

Mark jumped and turned his head, blinking owlishly at the man in front of him. Why was Jack talking to him? What wrong had he done? Was the world ending? Maybe. Probably. Oh god.

“Hey, you did a really good job on your costume this year! I’m actually really surprised you didn’t win this time.”

He was complimenting his costume. Mark had obviously died. Someone spiked the punch and he was dead. “Uh. Thanks.” Oh boy and he wasn’t even very articulate. This wasn’t going to end well for him. Even dead.

Jack smiled at him and Mark’s heart flipped and his stomach did a sommersault. “Seriously. Each year you get better and better. I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself, I just see you in passing. I’m Jack. You’re Mark right?”

Mark nodded dumbly and shook his hand. “Yeah. Mark Fischbach.”

“So uh. I noticed that you’re kind of off by yourself. Did you… well, did you maybe want to go grab a coffee or something? I know a cafe that’s open late for tonight. All sorts of Halloween decorations,” Jack said. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small smile.

Mark didn’t quite know what to make of this. But he wasn’t going to turn it down. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

Jack beamed. “Awesome.” He was silent for a moment before laughing. “Y'know, this may seem out of nowhere. But dude, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years.”

Dead or not, Mark was going to die again. Because he’d never expected to hear that from Jack. “Really?”

“Yeah, since the first time I saw you in the competition. Your costumes get more and more elaborate as the years go on. I’m gonna guess that you make them yourself? This one at least looks homemade.”

“Yeah, I do. I got into making them a couple years ago, right before I got into the costume competition really. What about you, all of yours are really good too. It’s why you win all the time.”

“Confession. My mom and sister actually help me with them,” he said with a chuckle.

Mark chuckled. “Well, that would certainly explain why they look so good. Of course, you make them look better.”

Welp, that was open flirting. All caution had gone to the wind now. He was going to take the fact that Jack had a crush on him and run with it.

Jack flushed and Mark really had never seen anything cuter. “Well, you look good in just about anything too. And you really should wear tight pants more often,” Jack quipped back.

Mark relaxed and grinned, opening the door and gesturing for Jack to lead them on to the cafe. If this was how their conversations were going, he was going to enjoy their evening together more than he could possibly imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at Rainelily <3
> 
> -Raine


End file.
